Their Second Meeting
by JesterLegacy
Summary: A tale about Silica after her first meeting with Kirito. What will happen if the beast tamer and the black swordsman meet again in the game?


Hello, this my first SAO fic! I just love Kirito Silica pairing and made a simple fic about them, but I still support KiritoxAsuna. I just hope there will be more screentime for Silica in the SAO anime...Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

It has been a month and 2 weeks since she met the Black Swordsman, the one that saved her, the one that helped her a lot, and the one….She has a crush on.

She swung her sword and slashed an orc, and then her pet dragon healed her, filling her health bar a bit. She then charged her sword which emitted a glowing red light, before releasing it, piercing the target multiple times in a blink of an eye.

A pop-up appeared which displayed the girl's new level, 61.

The girl then sat on the ground, and she sighed from the fatigue. Her pet dragon landed on her head.

The girl is of course, Silica.

"I wonder when I will be able to fight alongside Kirito-san…." She wondered.

"Kyuu" Her pet dragon let out a growl.

Silica looked up, "You're right, Pina, We'll do it if we tried hard enough."

"_Even though I think the possibility is very slim, I will give it a try. If I leveled up enough, maybe I'll get the chance to meet Kirito-san again"_ She thought.

But this time, it is Silica's stomach's turn to growl…..

Blushing a bit, Silica put her hand behind her head, "Maybe we should have a meal first….Let's go, Pina!"

She then stood up and proceeded to the nearest town, and walked around the town to search for a place to have her lunch.

She saw a place that serves cakes and put on a wide smile. "Let's choose this one." She then went in.

She ordered a cheesecake, and while she waited for her order, she recalled the time when she had it with the Black Swordsman, Kirito.

She put her hands on her chin, while staring at the ceiling, thinking about him. "Kirito-san…I wonder when we will meet again…"

Her order arrived, and was served on the table, and she kept on thinking about her crush. Pina noticed and growled so she would "wake up". Startled, Silica stopped daydreaming and saw her cheesecake.

She sighed, "Sorry, Pina."

She grabbed hold of a small spoon and ate the cheesecake she had ordered.

,

Sitting on the chair with an empty plate on the table, she put her arms on the table and leaned her forehead to them. "In the end, I couldn't think of other ways besides leveling…."

"But I must do it, even though it is a bit risky!" She stood up, "Come on, Pina. Let's go and level up some more!"

The beast tamer hunted monsters for hours on the 56th floor's dungeon and reached level 63.

"_*pant* *pant*_ I think this is enough for today…." Silica was exhausted from the long grinding.

She teleported to the town nearby, and went to an inn for a rest.

In her room, she switched to her lingerie after a bath and lied on the bed, just like that time. "Hey, Pina."

The little dragon then looked at its master.

"Do you think I'll be able to meet Kirito-san again? I mean, the gap between us is a bit too huge…."

"Kyuu!" Pina growled, and it was a growl of encouragement.

"Thanks, Pina," Silica smiled.

She then closed her eyes, preparing to sleep, while whispered lightly, "I'm sure we will meet again, Kirito-san."

,

"Silica, let's do this!" Kirito looked at her.

The girl nodded, and charged her sword.

The two defeated the monsters gracefully, and the monsters barely left a scratch on their health bars.

They put their weapons back. "You're getting really good, Silica."

"Kirito-san….."

Their face got closer and closer with each other.

_**Back in the Virtual World…**_

Silica seemed to be very satisfied with her dream, smiling constantly and chanting the Black Swordsman's name. "Hmm….Kirito-san…."

She rolled around the bed, and suddenly-

"Ouch!" She fell down.

Still on the floor, she felt a bit disappointed.

She let out a sigh of disappointment and stood up. After a refreshing bath, she equipped her usual armor, and called for her pet dragon, which then landed on its usual spot. "Let's do out best again today, Pina!"

The dragon responded with a growl.

"Now then, where should we head to?" Silica wondered, "The 58th floor's dungeon might be good, although it is a bit slow, it is safer."

"Kyuu, Kyuu!" The dragon growled.

"Great, now let's go!" She grabbed her teleport crystal.

After a few hours of hunting, she was a few monsters away from level 64.

The girl rushed to the front while defeated a few monsters in the process, and she jumped. While on the air, she charged and swung her sword, creating a crescent shaped red projectile which defeated a giant orc.

A level up pop-up appeared, and Silica reached level 64.

The girl jumped in excitement, and she thought of having a quick rest at a town on the same floor before continuing.

,

At the town, she bought a bread to refill her energy while she had a walk around the town, and she saw a familiar figure.

"Could that be…." She recognized the figure that passed by, and she turned back. "It is him!"

"Kirito-san!"

The figure in black armor stopped, and turned around, "Silica?"

The girl ran towards him, and gave him a hug, "It's been a while, Kirito-san!"

"Uh….Yeah…."

Silica realized her action "P-Pardon me! Doing that all of a sudden…" She blushed, and she released him.

"N-No, it's fine."

After a brief moment of silence, Silica managed to start a topic,"Umm…..What are you doing here, Kirito-san? You should at least be on the seventies by now considering your skills."

"Oh, I'm here to get something that Asuna asked for," Kirito replied.

"Asuna? The lightning flash Asuna? You're amazing, Kirito-san!" Silica admired him, but she did feel a bit of jealousy.

"I guess so….." Kirito smiled a bit. "Now then, I hope you will keep doing this great. I'm giving this to Asuna," He prepared to go.

"_Eeh?"_ Silica never thought he would leave so soon. "P-Please keep me company for a while!"

"Huh?"

"_Oh no….What did I just say?" _She blushed. "N-No, I mean..."

Kirito smiled a bit, "It's fine."

"Eh?" Silica never thought of that response.

"It's okay to be a bit late, Asuna won't be mad….I think."

Hearing that, Silica's heart was filled with joy and excitement. She can finally be with him again, and she thought she will cherish every second of those moments.

"Now then, where to?"

The two had a stroll around the town while talking about a lot of things, from how the lead group is to more about their daily life.

"Looks like you'll be able to clear the game soon, Kirito-san," Silica stated.

"I certainly hope so. At the current pace, it should be possible," Kirito said while walking.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it!" Silica encouraged him.

Kirito smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"Want to hunt a bit? I can help," Kirito offered. "I know a suitable place for your level."

"Really?"

"Yeah, floor 62 should be good."

Silica was a bit startled. "62? I'm afraid I'm a bit too….."

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some support," Kirito smiled.

Silica felt relieved, and her doubt was cleared. She nodded, and they went to floor 58.

After a few hours, Silica reached level 67.

"See? It's not as hard as you though, right?" Kirito said while looking at the pop-up.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "Thank you, Kirito-san!"

Kirito put his sword back. "Now then, want to take a break?"

"Sure," Silica replied with a smile.

Then, they decided to teleport to Floria.

,

"It's been a while since I've been here," Kirito stated.

The scene was unchanged, filled with a flowers and couples. Silica blushed a bit, but she couldn't help but to feel delighted.

The two strolled around for a bit, and sat on a bench.

"_I wonder when will we meet again like this…."_ Silica thought while sitting nervously.

Kirito noticed the girl's bright red face. "Silica, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine Kirito-san."

"I see, I brought some food, want to have some?" Kirito opened his inventory.

"I'm fine."

A growl can be heard…The growl of Silica's hunger.

Kirito smiled and took out two sandwiches. He offered one to Silica. "You should have one."

Silica couldn't help but to take the sandwich. "Thanks…"

She took a bite. "Delicious!"

Kirito also had a bite, "Asuna made it."

"Heeh?" Silica stared at the sandwich. "Asuna-san is so good…."

After they finished their meal, they sat for a while.

,

"I should probably go soon."

"Eh? So soon?" Silica wanted him to stay with her a bit longer.

"Sorry….I can't make Asuna wait too long." Kirito stood up.

"Oh…Yes, of course." Silica looked down.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again, and I'll make sure to clear this game so we can meet in real life, just like we said before." Kirito reminded.

Silica felt a bit comforted after hearing those words, and she nodded happily. "Yes!"

"Then, good bye," Kirito took out his teleport crystal.

Silica waved her hand at Kirito. "Bye, Kirito-san."

Kirito then teleported away.

Pina growled.

"Yes! I'm sure we will meet again," Silica agreed. "And I will not lose to Asuna-san!"

She grabbed her teleport crystal, "Let's go, Pina!"

She was covered in a blue light that will take her to her destination.

"Kirito-san…..I'll meet you in real life," She said before teleported away.

* * *

And that's about it. Thanks for those who decided to read this fic. Sorry if there are things (Like the floors and such) that do not match with future plotlines, like ALO and such (I'm not an SAO light novel reader) and there isn't anything too special happening. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
